The Lion's den
by Sardnyx
Summary: Something about lions
1. Lion

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or anything related

The lion's den

Cap 1: Lion

When Kyoko presented Tsuna her new boyfriend, at one of the Vongola's parties they use to have from time to time, he was astonished.

Of course she grew to be a kind and beautiful woman, so it wouldn't be so weird for her to get somebody to love her, besides of himself and her brother.

He looked at the guy, almost as trying to decipher his intentions. He didn't seem to be a bad person, and besides, the guy is the one who his dear Kyoko-chan chooses to love. So he tried to assume the fact as a man, and left them alone, not before saying he would help her in any way she needed.

He lost her love, but she looked too happy with that guy to meddle with it.

But it was a different story when it was about Haru

He knew from some time ago she grew tired of chasing him, so she also started dating some other guys. But those guys somehow annoyed him. Maybe it was the way they looked at him –always like they were looking down on him- or maybe it was because they weren't good enough for her -or he thought so- or it was the fact of having her pouring all her attention on some other guy felt weird to him, so he couldn't help but to keep an eye on her, just in case.

It was just a matter of time he had to meet them.

As the host of the party, he had to smile politely and introduce himself to almost all the invited people, especially everyone their friends were with, so meeting any of the guys Haru was with was a must to do.

He would walk to them almost casually, and stare at the guy, like saying "_be careful with your words, as you must know I'm the boss here_". The reaction from those guys would be almost always the same. Fear will cross their faces, then maybe would swallow hard and will try to keep their cool. They then would introduce themselves, trying to be friendly, or ask Haru about him, and she will say something about they were good friends and something like "_He's as kind as a kitty, he won't hurt you, silly!_" and give a good laugh about it. He would laugh a bit too, tough out of nervousness, still having Tsuna's eyes fixated on him. Then Tsuna would leave them, always rounding her from a safe distance, again, just in case something bad happens

Maybe it was the way the young mafia boss smiled at him, like showing his fangs, or maybe it was his hair, resembling a lion's mane, or it was something dark on his eyes, like a predator about to jump on his prey, but the results were almost the same. They would have a fight and broke up, or just skip the fight and end their relationship. The mayor difference was timing. It would be right on the spot, or it would take even some months to happen

When he found growling to himself when the last guy Haru was with was running his hand possessively through her back, holding her closer as the music they were dancing with slowed its pace, it's when he found out the truth.

He had to marry her or he would hurt someone out of his jealousy

* * *

><p>It's been a while I didn't write anything! hope somebody likes it!<p>

reviews, tomatoes, anything accepted! ^^


	2. Lioness

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or anything related

The lion's den

Cap2: Lioness

When Yamamoto entered the mansion, the smell of blood and gunpowder hit him. He called for the servants, but it seemed everyone ran away or were killed in the spot. He walked carefully through the corridors, sword in hand, and checked the rooms carefully, trying to find anybody, ally or foe.

As he found survivors he called the medics to check on them, along with some guards if the enemies try to escape or anything, and stayed with them until their arrival

When he though the location was cleared, the continued his search.

As he went upstairs, he started to grow worry. Haru wasn't anywhere. He hoped she escaped with her kids to somewhere safe. But he knew that couldn't be possible, as the enemy skipped all their security barriers and attacked the house, and the base knew about it just in the moment the mansion was attacked

He stood in front of the last room. He heard a soft cry of a man's voice, so he held his sword tightly and opened the door

What he saw then left him speechless

-Tsuna has to know about this- he muttered when he regained his talk, and went back to the base

Back in the base, Tsuna was holding a meeting with most of his allies, when Yamamoto opened the door and called for him

Tsuna knew about the attack, but couldn't go to help because of his meeting, so he was waiting for Yamamoto's report

-So how was it?

-Just have to look yourself- he pushed the door a little more, to show Haru standing beside him, staring at the floor, with a tormented look on her eyes. She was unusually pale, and her hands -stained with blood that wasn't hers- still held tightly the knife Yamamoto found her with

He looked at her, growing worry about what happened back in the mansion. And without leaving his eyes off her, he ordered:

-Leave us alone

-But what about the meeting?

-Alone I said! –and he meant it for everyone in the room. He would deal with and apologize to them later, but now he only cared about his family

When Yamamoto let everyone out of the room and closed the door behind them, he took the knife off her hands, and spoke

-How are the kids?- he tried to ask her as gently as possible

She took a deep breath before answering

-Mitsunari was the first one to leave –and her voice creaked a bit- I couldn't do anything to help him – and he saw her body shaking a little – Ieharu died in my arms and … and … - he thought she was about to collapse, but she stood firm -Yoshimitsu … was still alive then … but … he … was dead when the doctors arrived - and then she fell against the door, hurt and tired

He couldn't believe it. His sons, they were just kids, no older than seven years, and now they are dead. It was almost like a nightmare, but it was as real as the woman in front of him

He roared, releasing all his frustration on it, and fell on one of the chairs next to him, and lay his upper half on the table. She sat on the arm of his chair and hugged him from the back, feeling his cheek against hers. And then he felt the warmth of her tears running through them. As a mafia boss, Tsuna didn't allowed himself to cry, but this time he wanted to join his wife in her pain, so he let his tears run freely, and held her face gently close to his, in an act of sorrow and love

He switched his position, so she could lie on his arms. He held her tightly against his chest and gently touched her forehead with his own, crying together, in silence

They stood like that for a while, until they calmed down enough to talk

-Where are the ones who do that to them?

-One of them … is dead –and then she sighed– I … killed him

He could imagine that, having mixed feelings of pride and horror. The moment she saw their blood, she would probably lost hold of herself, jumped on him, like a lioness seeing her cubs getting hurt, and, with a knife hidden somewhere beforehand for defense, would use all the things she learnt during all the years they were on the mafia, and use them on him, acting as a wild angel of judgment, making him pay for what he did, but not bringing the blessing of death so easily, as he first had to feel the suffering, pain and despair her little innocent angels felt before leaving her

-And what about the others?

-Only one … -she sighed- I just … took him down … I was too tired to finish him off

He ran a hand through her hair. He was proud of her because, even if she failed to save their sons, she fought for them, and, like always since he knew her, gave her best on doing it, even if that meant risking her life the process. But she was there with him, surviving a tragedy

He kissed her forehead and came with a resolution

-Now it's a personal issue- he declared – so we have to take revenge … together

Because one thing people should know about lions is that they hunt in packs

* * *

><p>Hey It's me again! (?) OK, I tried to made it up to all the time I was off, with this! so reviews will get invisible cookies (with instant delivery!)<p> 


End file.
